Let the fun begin
by Aluxis
Summary: When the family goes away for the weekend and leaves Bella, Jasper and Emmett alone in the new house what will they do with thier short time of freedom? Why pull the best prank ever of course!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's notes: First, I of course own nothing. Ms Myer owns it all **

**Second, This is my first attempt at writting a fan fic so please be gentle with me**

**Let the fun begin Ch. 1**

I sighed as I sat on the bed in our new room and gazed at the boxes of stuff that had not been unpacked yet. We'd just moved to our new house a few days ago. Our things were supposed to arrive the day before us but do to some reason or another the moving company had been delayed in delivering the majority of our things until just this morning. While we had all been annoyed by the delay, Alice seemed to be a little disappointed when the truck had finally arrived. No doubt she had been hoping that our things had been lost or even stolen so she would have the excuse to go shopping for the new house.

Edward looked up at me from his place in the closet, "It's only for a few days love. I'll be back before you know it," he smiled at me softly. He must have mistaken my mood for unhappiness over him leaving. I gave him a small smile and nodded saying nothing. While I would miss him I was secretly impatient for the weekend to start.

Even though we'd only moved a few days ago most of the family was going away for the weekend. Carlisle had a medical conference he wanted to attend, some kind of new surgery technique or something like that. Esme was off to New York where a large antique auction was being held. She had been disappointed when Carlise's conference happened to be the same weekend as the auction and could not go with her as he usually did. So my Edward, being the thoughtful and loving son that he is, offered to accompany her. I had my suspicions that his offer was influenced by the discovery that there would be a few antique pianos at said auction.

And then there was Alice and Rose, who were going cross country to the grand opening of some boutique that happened to be carrying the line of one of their favorite designers. I was of course asked if I would like to go with them but thankfully I still had the best excuse to decline. Even though I was very controlled for a newborn I was still technically a newborn and voiced my concern about being around so many people at once with emotions running high and the possible pushing and shoving to get the grand opening sales. I'd told them that I would hate to ruin all of Alice's fun if she and Rose had to cut the trip short because they had to restrain me from causing a very bad scene. Alice had only been disappointed for a moment before she reclaimed her chipper mood and promised to take me on the next trip once my first year was over. Needless to say I was already trying to come up with plausible excuses for said trip. I still hated to shop.

Which left Emmett and Jasper. Neither of them had any interest in going shopping or auctioning and had offered to stay behind with me in case any unsuspecting humans accidentally got too close to our secluded home where I would be staying. That's the excuse they gave the family anyway. The truth though was that my brothers and I loved to hang out with each other. We were going to wrestle and rough house, play video games and watch action movies and whatever else we could think of to do for a whole two and a half days with out anyone else around to discourage us from having our fun. What I love best about the two of them though is that neither of them care what I wear nor do they think that all the fun things we think of to do are too dangerous for me. I mean, I love Alice and Edward dearly but honestly what was wrong with wearing my favorite pair of beat up jeans and a t-shirt? Not to mention that I'm a vampire now. Unfortunately Edward still sees me sometimes as the fragile human I used to be not long ago.

I was pulled from my thoughts by Carlisle calling softly from down stairs. It was time for everyone leaving to head downstairs to go to the airport. They were heading in three different directions but their flights left so closed together they were all going to the airport together. Edward smiled at me again and took my hand as I got up to make my way down stairs to say goodbye.

Just after us Alice came down with Jasper who was carrying another three suitcases for her. They were empty of course so she would have room for all the things she was planning to buy. She was wondering if even with those three extra if she would have enough room and was wondering if she shouldn't take one or two more as well. Jasper just smiled down at her, "Em and I are gonna have to squeeze these three last minute ones in already Darlin. I don't think there's gonna be room for any more. Besides if you need to you can always buy more suitcases while you're there." This was a wonderful solution to Alice because it would involve more shopping and she happily gave up her worrying and rewarded him with a kiss before he turned toward the front door. As he dutifully headed out side to try and stuff the extra bags in the overloaded car Alice took the opportunity to wrap me in a tight hug with the promise that she would bring me back some great gifts since I couldn't go too.

Once Alice let me go Rose came over next for her hug. She was shaking her head slowly. "I swear that girl gets worse with every sale. I almost envy you." She laughed and then after checking to make sure Alice was outside she whispered in my ear, "Don't worry. I'll try and keep her from getting you anything too crazy." I could only give her a grateful smile. Rose understands, better then Alice anyway, that I'm just not the fashionista that Alice is. She also holds the same respect for a great pair of worn out jeans as I do. Although I'm pretty sure her reasons are completely different then mine.

Then she left to say goodbye to Emmett so I turned to say goodbye to my sweet mother Esme. Poor Esme was standing in the hall with a worried expression on her lovely face. Her eyes kept flicking between Jasper and Emmett who were still outside to the living room which still held a lot of unpacked boxes. I wonder what 's bothering her more, the fact that she hadn't been able to set up the house the way she wanted yet or the fact that they were leaving Emmett and Jasper alone in the new house unsupervised. Things tend to get broken when those two are left to their own devises. Her eyes then flickered to me and her frown deepened a little more. I new she was worried about them all leaving me on my own for the first time. Though I really wasn't going to be by myself I knew that as a mom that was how she was looking at the situation since neither she nor Carlisle would be here. Her concern made me loved her all the more.

Carlisle came back inside once all the bags had been stuffed in the car and gave her shoulders a squeeze, "Don't worry dear. Every thing will be alright. There's plenty of time to get everything settled when we get back. And the boys will be on their best behaviour while we are gone and they are looking after Bella. Wont you boys?" he asked looking back at Emmett and Jasper his voice so soft and gentle and yet firm and warning.

Both of them agreed but she still looked unconvinced so I stepped toward her and gave her a hug. "Don't worry mom, really." I told her earning me one of her warm smiles. I know how much she loves it when we call her mom. "I'll keep an eye on them and make sure they stay out of trouble . And don't worry about the house either. I tell you what. While your gone we'll unpack everything for you. There wont be a box left by the time you get back." My generous offer earned me a warm smile from my parents and Edward and a big frown from my brothers. While Alice and Rose just snickered at the looks on the guy's faces.

After a round of hugs and a couple of kisses on my forehead Carlisle and Esme left so Edward and I could say goodbye. He looks almost as apprehensive as Esme about leaving me. Placing my hands on the sides of his face I tell him "Don't you worry either! Everything will be fine. Now go on before you miss your flight." We kissed goodbye and reluctantly he headed out the door. I followed him out and stood on the porch so I could wave goodbye and saw him give a warning glare to the guys before climbing into the car. And instant later Emmett and Jasper were standing beside me waving as the care made it's way down the drive.

Once they were out of sight I turned and led the way inside with a large smile on my face. I hopped over the back of the couch and settled in as I watched my big brothers walk in looking a lot less excited then I felt. "Oh come on guys. Their gone. The house is all ours. Time for a whole weekend of fun to begin!"


	2. Chapter 2

**I still own nothing but the computer I'm writing on. Stephenie Meyer still owns all.**

**Let the fun begin Ch. 2**

I sat there and watched the boys file in. Jasper perched himself on the arm of the love seat across from me. He had a disappointed look on his face. While Emmett, with his arms crossed and a large pout on his face, stomped over to the other end of the couch. He flopped down heavily and caused the poor piece of furniture to groan under the sudden assault of his weight. I tried very hard to hold my amusement in but his acting like an over grown five year old was too funny and a few giggles escaped.

Emmett turned and glared at me, obviously unamused. "Fun? Yeah this weekend was supposed to be fun! How often is it just the three of us? How often do we get the chance to do whatever we want without someone there to ruin our fun? With out Esme or Carlisle to tell us to stop before we break something? With out Alice yelling that we're going to ruin our clothes? Or Edward making us stop so you don't get hurt? Or Rose just saying we're being stupid? Hardly fucking ever! This was supposed to be a great fun filled weekend and you had to go and ruin it!" he whined at me before jumping off the couch and pacing around before continuing his rant. "Why the hell did you do it Bella? Huh? You just had to go and tell them **we** would unpack everything! I mean come on Bella look around! There's a ton of boxes left down here," he waved his arms around pointing out all the boxes in the living room as though I couldn't see them, "and there's even more upstairs and in the garage! It's going to take forever to unpack everything and decorate the house! Not to mention that I don't know a damn thing about decorating! Just one more thing for me to get yelled at about cause the girls think I have no taste because of where I put a picture! That doesn't sound like fun to me Bella! Nope, not one damn bit of fun at all!" He finished his rant with a huff before plopping back down again causing another groan to come from the poor couch.

The whole time Jasper said not a word but nodded his head in agreement to Emmett's tantrum. I gazed at them both for a moment while I calmed myself down. I was wanting so desperately to just laugh my little butt off at the sight of my big brother throwing a tantrum that would make a kindergartner proud. I almost expected him to look at me and call me a stupid meany head and stick his tongue out at me. However I knew if I laughed at him in his current mood he'd most likely run off for a while and not talk to me for a few hours and that would just be a waste of our precious time.

I take a deep breath and give them both a reassuring smile, "Guys, we are going to have fun this weekend. I promise. And yes, I know it's not often that we get to just hang out with out the others around but that's exactly why I told Esme we would unpack the house. I thought if we did something responsible then maybe they would leave us alone a little more often." I paused to gage their reactions. So far so good. They were both listening and Emmett's pout had lessened greatly. "Besides I said unpack. I said nothing about decorating." I pointed out to Emmett. His pout was gone now but he still didn't look exactly happy. He was about to say something so I continued, "And I think you guys are forgetting that we're vampires. Super speed is one of the perks. We'll have this place set in no time." I assured them which finally earned me small smiles from them both.

"But we don't have to do it now do we? I mean, we could play a few games first right?" Emmett asked with big puppy dog eyes. No sooner did I nod then they were both in front of the tv starting the game system up to play the new game Emmett had just bought.

After a few hours Jasper asked, "So what else should we do this weekend? Any ideas?"

"We could always go explore the area. See if there's a family of grizzlies around." Emmett suggested with a smile

"We can do that anytime." Jasper shook his head. "What's something fun that we can do now that we can't when the family's around?"

"Jump of the roof and see who makes the biggest and deepest hole?" Emmett suggested.

"I don't think Esme would like it if she came back and found three craters in the back yard," I laughed and shook my head.

Emmett nodded his head solemnly and I could tell he had just thought about the obvious reaction and serious chewing out he would receive from Esme. Un-phased he went back to thinking. "Oh! I know! We should do a prank! The three of us come up with the best pranks!" he exclaimed as he bounced in his seat.

It was true. Out of all the pranks that had been played in this family since I've joined, and believe me there have been quite a few, the best ones had to be the ones that the three of us pulled. We were the perfect team. Emmett's enthusiasm and willingness to do anything always ensured that the job got done and kept us, or should I say me, from getting second thoughts on some of our more wilder pranks. Jasper was the strategist. He was the one to plan them out once the idea was formed; making sure that every little detail was covered to cause maximum chaos. And me, I was usually the one to come up with the ideas and would sneak around gathering supplies or doing anything else needed to help it go off. I was also a silent partner in crime. Whenever we pulled one of our pranks the others always blamed Jazz and Em and bless them the guys always took the fall and never ratted me out. I always made sure I made it up to them though. No one ever suspected me, except perhaps Carlisle. Every now and then I would see him giving me a funny look while the others were yelling at my brothers but he never said anything. I guess he either wasn't sure of my involvement or just didn't say anything because he was just happy that I was fitting in with the family so well.

We passed a few ideas back and forth but they were all shot down because they were either too lame, far too crazy or completely impossible. After a while of us sitting in silence trying to come up with ideas Emmett turned the tv on to a ball game and got lost in it. Jazz turned toward it too but I could tell he wasn't really watching. I had a feeling he was still racking his brain for a good idea.

With a sigh of frustration I slumped into the couch. My arm fell off the armrest and my hand landed in a box sitting beside the couch waiting to be unpacked. Looking down I picked up a frame out of the box. It held a family picture that was taken only a few days after I woke up. I smiled remembering that day. It had been a good day. I ran my fingers over the bubble wrap that covered the frame to protect the glass from being broken during the move. And just like that I had an idea. It was a little crazy and pretty silly and held the possibility of being impossible to pull off but I couldn't help but think of the look on everyone's face if we could pull it off.

Jasper's head suddenly snapped in my direction. No doubt he had sensed the sudden mischievious amusement in my mood. I smiled at him and he smacked Emmett's arm to get his attention. Emmett glared at him then looked at me when Jasper jerked his head in my direction. I gave them a wicked grin.

"Emmy-bear. Jazzy-pants." I got a glare and a growl for that one. He hates it when I call him that. I ignore it and hug the picture frame gently to my chest. "I think I may have an idea."

**I know it's probably starting off a bit slow but we're getting to the fun soon I promise. So what do you think so far?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's notes: I still own nothing. Though I would be a lucky girl if I did. Stephenie Meyer is the lucky girl who owns it all. I also do not own Wal-Mart, Sam's Club or a Volvo. **

**Also there will be a phone conversation in this chapter. Alice's words will be in bold while Rose's will be in bold italics**

**Let the fun begin** **ch 3**

"Yes! So what are we doing? Who are we pranking? Can we prank Edward? Oh please tell me we're pranking Edward! Can we blow up his piano?" Emmett was bouncing in his seat again. He was of the opinion that Edward had no sense of humor and it was therefore his mission in life to try and help Edward find one.

"Um, no. Actually," I told them as I flipped the picture frame around so they could see the family photo, "I'm thinking that we should prank all of them."

"All of them?" Jazz shook his head, "You forget Alice."

I just smile and pull my cell phone out of my pocket. Dialing Alice's number I put my finger to my lips for them to be quiet. "**Hey Bella, what's up? Oh guess what! I've already found you the cutest dress! It's……………….." **Alice answered and I waited for her to be done with her description before I said anything. Five minutes later. "**You're going to look so cute in all of them! I can't wait! So what did you need?" **

"Well, I was wondering if you and Rose would do me a favor. You see I was thinking that after he gets back maybe Edward and I could go away for a few days together of you know….for just us time. And well…I was wondering if you two could pick me out something sexy to wear for him? Just something simple but sexy that will drive him wild. Sigh. You know I'm horrible at picking out anything like that so I was wondering if you two could…" I had to stop so I could throw a pillow to shush the guys up. Emmett was making gagging noises and Jazz was making kissy faces. Although whether they were for me and Edward or my sucking up to Alice I'm not sure.

"**Oh Bella, that's a wonderful idea! Besides you can never have too much lingerie. I'll get you a few different kinds for you to choose from. That way you can have a selection depending on the occasion. Oh, do you know what other outfits you'll be taking or should I pick something up for you?"**

I couldn't help but smile; it was just too easy. "No, I haven't decided yet where we will go or what we will do so if it's not too much trouble could you pick me up a few different outfits for a few different occasions?"

"**Not a problem at all. Let's see. You'll also need shoes, a new purse or two depending on the outfit, accessories……Oh this is going to be so much fun! I'm so happy your finally starting to take your wardrobe seriously! I can't wait until I can get you out to teach you the fine art of shopping" **I could practically see her jumping up and down with happiness.

Emmett and Jazz seemed to be having just a little too much fun at my expense so I decided to bring them into the conversation too. "Oh and just one more thing Alice. Don't be mad but, well…you see…. Emmett's been really restless so Jazz promised we'd go exploring and bear hunting so….."

"**What?! Bears! Ugh! Bella you know what happens when you guys go bear hunting! You all absolutely ruin your clothes!" Alice whined.**

"Yeah I know that's why I wanted to tell you now so you could go ahead and replace them. Plus I figured it was better than them destroying the house."

Alice sighed heavily, **"Fine. I guess you're right. Ok, I remember what you all were wearing so I'll pick up some replacements. Actually I like that style shirt on Jasper. I think I'll pick him up that style in a few more colors too. You know if it weren't for me picking out his clothes I think all he would ever wear is black? Oh, wait a minute. Isn't Emmett wearing his Hooters shirt today?"**

I looked over at Em who puffed his chest out proudly displaying the t-shirt with the cartoon owl and the restaurants' name. "Um, yeah"

"**Well, I'm not replacing that one. That shirt is a crime against fashion."**

Suddenly Rose's voice came over the phone,** "**_**Bella? Bella, if you love me at all you will do everything you can to destroy that shirt! I hate it but I can't get rid of it because he'd sulk for a month. But, if it were to accidentally get ripped up while he was wrestling with his little sister he would take it so much better. So your mission this weekend is to kill the shirt and end my misery."**_

I looked over at Em, who was now sitting with his arms wrapped protectively over his chest and a look of horror on his face, and couldn't help but laugh. It didn't help that I could hear Alice cheering me on over the phone or that Jazz practically had his entire hand shoved in his mouth to keep from laughing. I told Rose not to worry, that I would take care of it and said my goodbyes to her and Alice.

As soon as I hung up Jasper was rolling around on the floor howling in laughter. This set me off again and I ended up lying on the couch clutching my sides and had I still been human I would have been crying. Eventually we were able to calm down until Emmet huffed out, "You know I don't think I like you two so much anymore. In fact I think Alice and Edward are my favorite brother and sister now." This set us off again and it took another few minutes before we were able to calm down enough for Jazz to reassure Emmett that he could always buy another Hooter's shirt next week.

"But why? What was the point of calling Alice and having her buy you a mountain of clothes and Rose to tell you to kill my shirt!"

"That is a good question Bella." Jasper agreed.

"Well I figured that if Alice was busy using her gift to pick out what clothes would look best on us that she would be too busy to look in and see what we're really doing this weekend and ruin the surprise."

"Sneaky" Jazz complimented me.

"So what exactly is this awesome prank that is going to result in the death of my favorite shirt anyway." Emmett was still sulking but I could tell he was starting to come around.

I leaned over and picked up the family picture that was still in its protective wrapping. "Bubble wrap" I told them excitedly. Unfortunately all I got was a couple of blank stares. "Well, everyone's expecting the house to be trashed or at least something to be broken this weekend so I thought why don't we wrap everything up in bubble wrap. The couch, the tables, every book, movie and cd. I mean most of the stuff in boxes is already wrapped in it so it gives us a head start….."

Jasper still looked unconvinced but Emmett was starting to get excited now. "Yeah. Every piece of clothing individually wrapped. That'll pay Alice and Rose back for my shirt! But why stop there? We could cover the walls and floors too! We can have a complete bubble house!" He was now bouncing so hard the couch was making groaning and creaking sounds and I was being bounced up off the seat cushions.

"Yeah! That would be cool! Can't you just picture the looks on their faces when they see it?" I laughed. Emmett's excitement was contagious.

"Um, guys. Not to be a downer but that's a lot of bubble wrap we're talking about here." Jasper the voice of reason stated although it was obvious Emmett's mood was effecting him too as he was starting to bounce lightly on the love seat.

"Yeah but lots of places sell it. Even Wal-Mart. Plus we have that vampire speed on our side again. We can hit every store selling in the state in no time then hit the neighboring states. Ha ha ha. There won't be a bubble left in this part of the country by the time this weekend's over!"

"So what do you say man? Let's do this!" Emmett cheered. Then with high fives and a chest bump between the guys we were headed for the garage.

"Ok, Jazz you go with Bella and hit all the local stores. I got an idea so I'll meet you back here in a bit K? Bye! Be careful Bella!" Before Jazz or I could say anything Emmett was off, jumped in his jeep and was peeling out of the driveway.

I looked at Jasper but he just shrugged. "Emmett" was all he said. Which was really all he needed to say. "So, um which car do you think we should take?"

I looked over the remaining cars then grabbed some keys off the wall and tossed them to Jasper. "The Volvo has the most trunk space out of all of them. Let's take that one." As Jazz caught the keys a naughty smile appeared on his face.

"What are you thinking?"

"Oh, nothing." He said innocently as he climbed into the car and started the engine. He looked over at me and the smile was back. "It's just that I've always wanted to this in Eddie's car." Without further warning he slammed the car into reverse, screeched out of the garage, spun the car around, and peeled out of the drive way. He hit the main road giggling like a school girl and I couldn't help but laugh with him.

"Ed….Edward's…ha…gonna….hee…..kill….y..you" I choked out between the laughter.

"I know" he gasped back, which only caused us to laugh harder.

"So, where to first?" He asked after a few minutes.

"Well, I guess we could start at Wal-Mart. Clean them out. Then head to the next store. I noticed a few days ago that there's also a Sam's Club in town. Which is kinda like a warehouse store. A lot of things there are sold in mass quantity. We can see what they have."

"Sounds good. Just one question. Um……What's a Wal-Mart?"

Oh dear.

**Well there you have it. What do you think of their prank? I'm afraid the first couple of chapters may have been dragging the story so I'm trying to speed it up a bit. Any comments or suggestions would be appreciated. But I thank you very much for reading. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's notes. FIrst I hope everyone had a safe and happy new year.**

**Second. Unfortunately I still don't own a thing. However if Ms Meyer would like to give me Jasper or Emmett or Jasper and Emmett I promise that I would give them both a good home and take very good care of them. Plus it would make me a very happy girl. Until that happens though I will continue to own nothing.**

** Also I mean no offense to Wal-Mart, it's employees or people who shop there. This is all in the name of fun. **

**So with out further ado**

**Let the fun begin Ch. 4**

"Jazz?"

This was getting bad. "Jasper? Ground control to captain Jazzy-pants." Ok, this wasn't getting bad. This was bad. We'd been standing in the entrance way of Wal-Mart for nearly ten minutes now and my partner in crime was frozen on the spot with a look of absolute horror on his face. I had to find a way to snap him out of this and get him moving cause we were starting to draw attention.

"Jazz you're starting to scare the children."

"…….." Nothing.

"Jazz if you don't move I'm going to set your pants on fire."

"…….." Still nothing. He didn't even flinch. Ok, desperate times call for desperate measures. It may be cruel or below the belt or however you want to look at it but I seriously needed him to move. People were starting to give us weird looks and our time was slipping away. We needed to get the stuff, hit the rest of the stores and get started on the house.

"Alright Jasper. Now you listen to me. If you do not snap out of this and move your skinny vampire butt right now so help me I will pull out my phone and call your fashion crazed wife and tell her exactly where you are at and that you have decided to throw out all the designer clothes she's bought you and replace them with Wal-Mart brand clothes! That were on clearance!!" I yanked my phone out of my pocket and shoved it in his face.

Finally he gave me a reaction. His head snapped in my direction and the look on his face changed from absolute horror to complete and utter pee your pants, run for your life terror. "NO! Do you know what she will do to me if you tell her that?!" he whispered as though he were afraid that if he spoke any louder she would somehow suddenly pop up.

Actually no, I didn't know exactly what she would do but I knew that it wouldn't be pretty. I raised an eyebrow at him. "So are you gonna move now so we can pull our prank or are you gonna make me ruin her trip? AND end your life?"

He stood there blinking at me for a moment before he finally spoke. "You have been spending way too much time with Rose." Laughing, I stuffed my phone back into my pocket, grabbed his hand and drug him deeper into the store. I so couldn't wait to tell Rose about that later once she got home.

I wondered around for a few minutes trying to figure out where they would have the packing stuff at. Jasper was walking directly behind me. One of his hands was gripping my hand while the other had the back of my shirt in a death grip. He was walking a bit hunched over as though he was trying to hide behind me. I could only imagine how that looked to the humans. A six foot three vampire was trying to shield himself behind five foot three me and letting off the occasional whimper. I found the situation completely hilarious but I'm sure it looked quite strange to them. Finally, I gave up and found an employee to ask. The old lady at the fitting rooms looked completely bored out of her mind and hardly batted an eye as she pointed out the direction we needed to go in. Apparently it would take more than seeing me walk around in dark shades indoors and Jasper crouching in fear behind me to surprise her. Kind of made me wonder what kind of weirdos she hung out with that our appearance wouldn't faze her.

After a few more aisles I turned a corner and found our goal. "My precious." I whispered as an evil grin crossed my face. I was giddy with excitement. "Ok Jazz." I turned to face him. "We're almost out of here. But, there's too much here to carry so you stay here and I'll run back and get a shopping cart and I'll be right back."

"No! You can't leave me alone here!" he grabbed my arms and shook his head frantically.

"Oh don't worry so much. I'll be right back. Just stay right here." I took off jogging at a human pace back down the aisle. "Don't go anywhere!" I called over my shoulder at him. Was it cruel and unusual punishment to leave him alone like that in a place that was clearly uncomfortable for him? Probably, but I considered it payback for all the times he'd messed with mine and Edward's emotions. Would he get me back for this later? More than likely, but I was finding that that was the fun of having siblings.

I didn't want to torture him too much, and I was a little concerned he might snap on some poor unsuspecting human, so I hurried to the front of the store, grabbed a cart and darted as quickly as I could back through the crowds to where I left my brother. I hit the aisle I needed and spotted Jazz standing where I left him. His eyes were closed and he was humming to himself while swaying slightly back and forth, probably trying to block out everything and everyone in the building. I stopped in front of him and kicked his shin hard. I got a good laugh as I watched his eyes snap open and him hop up and down holding his leg. "Ouchy! What was that for?!"

I shrugged and turned back to the bubble wrap and started throwing it into the empty cart. "I'm ready to get out of here and didn't feel like taking the time to threaten you again. Now help me load up so we can go pay and get out of here." That apparently was all the motivation he needed because the next thing I knew he was dragging his arm down the shelf knocking all the rolls of wrap into the metal shopping cart. By the time we were through emptying the shelves the cart was piled up and Jasper had to help me hold the mountain of wrapping that sat over the rim of the cart in place so he couldn't hide behind me on our slow walk back to the front.

When it was our turn to pay I didn't need Edward's gift to know what the teenage girl who was cashiering was thinking. Her thoughts were clear on her face as she saw us and went from "_What the hell? Man he's cute. Why do they need so much? Never mind I don't want to know. Gosh he's really hot. I hope that's not his girlfriend. Hi, I'm single. Look at me PLEASE!" _I just grinned at her showing off my sharp white teeth. Jasper ignored her completely and focused on loading all our treasure onto the counter and then piling it back into the cart once it was bagged.

Once we were in the safety of our car again I could tell Jasper was feeling much better. "So…….you ready to hit the next store?" His head jerked toward me so sharply that had we been human I'm sure he'd have given himself whiplash. And possibly ran off the road.

"Maybe I'll just stay at home and get started and let you and Emmett pick up the supplies"

"But Jazzy, what if I lose it? I'm still a newborn you know." I was having fun tormenting him. "Come on, just a few more stores. We'll pack the car full then head home and see what Emmett's got." It took a little bit of sweet talking and pouting before he gave in, this time muttering something about me spending too much time with Alice.

After a few more stops the car was packed full to the point that there was barely room enough for us to squeeze in. We headed back to the house and I could see my brother's mood was looking up. The whole way we planned what we were going to do to each room and how we would do it. We decided to start in the rooms we used the least like the kitchen, dining room and bathrooms and to leave the living room for last since that's where we would probably spend the most of our time when we weren't working.

We turned onto the driveway and zoomed down the path to the house. As soon as the house came into view we also couldn't help but notice the rather large moving truck parked in front of it. Emmett stood leaning against the truck with a giddy and very smug expression on his face. The look made me nervous. I peeked over at Jasper and noticed that he looked curious and a little nervous too. "What is he up too?" I murmured as I got out of the car.

Emmett looked at our packed car and nodded in approval. "Looks like you guys got a good haul. Clean out a few stores?"

"Yeah, like five. Jazz loved Wal-Mart. Um Em, what's with the truck?"

"Oh this?" he asked innocently. "A guy I know owed me a few favors soooooooo……." He turned and opened the door of the moving truck and inside it was packed in bubble wrap.

Jazz burst out laughing and I let out a squeal, yes I actually squealed in delight, and threw my arms around Emmett in a hug. "Emmy this is great!"

"Yup, and he said if we needed him to he can get us some more. He just doesn't want to know what we're going to do with it." His chest was puffed out and was very pleased with himself. "Come on! Let's get this stuff inside and get started!" He rubbed his hands together and grinned an evilly mischievous grin.

Working at top speed we had all of it unloaded into the garage in a matter of minutes. We had a very large mound of wrap with bubbles in various sizes. Jazz suggested we use the smallest bubbles for the little things like Esme's silver and the girl's jewelry and the largest bubbles for the floor and walls.

We stood back for a moment and just admired our mountain and imagined how everything would look when we were done. Suddenly Emmett let out a cry of "BUBBLES!" and charged the mountain. He threw his arms out wide like he was hugging it and nuzzled it gently with his cheek.

"Uh, Emmett?" Jazz asked softly.

Emmett turned his head slightly, "My bubbles"

I couldn't help but burst out laughing. Jasper held a perplexed expression but then he doesn't really watch cartoons so the joke was lost on him.

"Ok, Mr. Bubbles," I choked out. "Grab some wrap and let's get started."

**So it's started. What did you think of Jazz's first trip to Wal-Mart? Again I mean no offense to anyone, I just imagine Alice wouldn't be too happy if Bella told her what she threatened to. I mean could you imagine Alice shopping at Wal-Mart? So tell me what you think. I'd love any and all comments and ideas you'd like to throw my way.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Notes: Last night I wished on every star I saw, but unfortunatly I still don't own Twilight.**

**First I want to say Thank You! Thank You! Thank You! To everyone. I can not begin to describe how happy it makes me to see reviews and the number of hits for this story go up. I also am very honored by those of you who have added this story to their reviews and or favorites. You guys are wonderful. **

**Also I want to appologize for taking this long to update. I know what it's like to wait patiently for an update and I really didn't want to take so long between them but life, as it does, got kind of crazy. Also during this time my Muse and I were fighting a bit. You see she gave me the beginning of the story and a taste of how it will end but was absolutely refusing to give me anything in the middle. I actually wrote this chapter a few times but was unhappy with what I had and scrapped it. I'm still not too sure how happy I am with it so if you find it lacking please just take my word that it's better then what the first few drafts were. **

**I also saw a comercial for Chuck E Cheese the other day where the mom was trying to make her kid's room safe for them by covering everything in bubble wrap! I couldn't help but laugh because it reminded me of the story. Of course my family thought I was a little loopy for laughing so much but they don't know I'm writing it.**

**And with that all being said......**

**Let the fun begin Ch. 5**

Just like Jasper and I had planned we started in the dining room. But due to Emse's many breakables we sent Emmett to start on the downstairs bathroom. It was a little difficult at first. It took us a few minutes and many ideas to figure out the best way to go about bubbling the room. Should we cover the floors and walls first then try to put the furniture and accessories in? Or should we fix the furniture and then bubble the floor and walls around the furniture? We came up with a few different possibilities and the pros and cons that went with each before we could decide on the best and easiest one.

The entire time we debated Emmett kept up a constant stream of gloating about how he got the easy room since everything was fixed in place. He would also randomly shout out "Bubbles!" which would make me snicker and Jazz roll his eyes. We were so going to have to sit this boy down and force him to watch Finding Nemo once we were done fixing the house.

About an hour after we'd started Emmett called us in to look at his handy work. "Ta-Da!" he cried as he opened the door. Since there was wrap carpeting the floor we didn't step into the room; only peeked around the doorway. It was amazing! There were bubbles everywhere. He'd even covered the ceiling and decorative towels. Jasper slapped Em on the back and I gave him another big hug. If we could get the rest of the house to look like this then we would pull the best prank in history!

We took a few minutes to celebrate Emmett's small accomplishment and psyche ourselves up before going back to work. Emmett was sent to the second floor to start the other bathrooms. Jazz was going to send him to the kitchen but fear for Esme's china stopped him. Luckily Emmett didn't take too much offence to it. He had started to get angry but then he laughed and said he'd rather she get mad at one of us for breaking a plate then him and skipped off up the stairs.

Once we got the big stuff covered Jazz went to start on Carlisle's office and left me to do the decorating as he called it. Basically I just placed the pictures up and set the table like Esme liked. I wasn't sure exactly how she would want to decorate the room in this house so I just copied how I remembered she had the dining room set up at the Forks house. Luckily for me a lot of the stuff that belonged in this room was still packed up and already in bubble wrap. All I had to do was take it out of the box and place it where it was supposed to go.

Finally once the dining room as finished I figured I'd get started on the kitchen. It, like all the other rooms in the Cullen house, was large and decked out in the latest appliances even though we never used this room. It was going to take a lot of wrap so I detoured by the garage to grab some more.

I noticed our large pile was starting to get low which wasn't surprising because as I said the rooms are pretty large. So instead of heading back to the kitchen I ran up stairs to see how the boys were doing with their rooms and to see if I could talk them into going after more supplies.

I stopped by Carlisle's office first. "Hey Jazzy. Wow, you're doing great." He'd already got most of the shelves and the books that sat on them covered. Carlisle had a lot of books. Two of the walls in his office were covered in nothing but bookshelves that were crammed full of books so he actually had quite a lot accomplished since he was on the last set of shelves.

"Thanks," he grinned at me, "I already got the stuff in his desk." I couldn't fight temptation and walked over to the beautiful antique desk that I knew my adopted father loved and pulled a drawer open. Inside was full of individually wrapped pens, paperclips and markers. Laughing, I closed it and pulled open another one. This one was full of files that were all wrapped. "I'm planning on covering the desk and computer in larger bubbles but didn't feel like going back down for more wrap. So, I figured I'd start on the books and use what I still had left first."

"Actually, that's why I came up here. I noticed that our pile is getting low so I came to see how you two were doing and see if you wanted to go with Emmett to go get more supplies before I started on the kitchen."

I watched Jasper's eyes get large with panic before he quickly looked to the window and then his watch. "Gee Bella, it's awfully late. I guess we're just gonna have to use what we have for the night and get more tomorrow."

I laughed at him. "That's what twenty four hour stores are for. We can keep getting supplies all night."

"Tw-twenty f-f-four hour?"

"Yup." I grinned at him before heading out the door. "Come on. Let's go see how Mr. Bubbles is doing."

I passed both of the upstairs bathrooms that weren't connected to bedrooms. Honestly I couldn't understand why we needed so many. Each of the four bedrooms had its own in suit bathroom and then there were three that weren't attached to a room. It was beyond my comprehension but I wasn't going to question Esme's design. Both the doors were already covered in bubble wrap. This was our sign to each other that that room was completely finished and we shouldn't go in there. "Em?"

"In here."

We followed his voice to Carlisle and Esme's room. Emmett was already starting their bathroom but once I set eyes on him I stopped in my tracks and smacked him in the back of the head. "Owie! Hey what was that for?"

"Emmett, the bubble wrap is for the rooms not for you to play with!" I growled at him. He apparently had grown bored with wrapping the room and had decided to make himself a bubble wrap outfit consisting of a shirt and pants.

Jasper was snickering behind me. "I don't think Alice would approve of that outfit either."

"Well, I think it's cool" he pouted as he crossed his arms over his chest which caused some of the bubbles of his shirt to pop. "Plus I like it when that happens," he giggled.

All I could do was shake my head. You really couldn't argue with Emmett when he set his opinion on something. "So anyway, our supplies are running low and I figured you and Jazz could go get some more while I start the kitchen."

"Why me? You were fine earlier when we were out. You can go with him."

"Newborn" I reminded him.

"Hold your breath."

"Fine, we'll paper, rock, scissors for it." I said rolling my eyes. "One, two, three, shoot" Tie "One, two, three, shoot" Tie again. "One, two, three, shoot" This time I won by crushing Jasper's scissors with a rock. "Don't worry Jazz. This time of night the stores won't be near as crowded. And, I promise that I'll take the next trip to the store ok?"

A few minutes, a bit of pouting, and slap on the back from Emmett that nearly sent him flying later and Jazz was ready to go. "Don't worry Jazz. Emmett and I will keep our phones on us and if something happens all you have to do is call one of us and we'll be right there. Ok?"

"I guess." He mumbled as he grabbed his keys. "Um, Emmett? Don't you think you should take your outfit off? You don't want the humans thinking you're crazy do you?"

So a few more minutes, a lot of pouting, and the reassurance that he could make new bubble clothes when he got back and Emmett was finally ready to go. They decided to take separate cars and go in different directions so they could get more in one outing. Emmett also promised that he would call his guy and arrange it so he could pick up another truck load of wrap in the morning.

I waved them goodbye from the porch before heading back to the garage and loading my arms up with as much wrap as I could carry at one time. I dropped my load in the middle of the kitchen and started wrapping things as fast as I could. I love vampire speed.

**So there it is. I hope you're not too terribly disappointed. By my estimate there are probably only two chapters left. Possibly three. Depends on how the next chapter goes. My muse and I are still not talking much but I promise that I shall put her into a choke hold and get the next chapter out without as long a wait. As always reviews are warmly welcomed and much appreciated. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's notes: If I owed Twilight then Jasper and Emmett would have had much much bigger parts. Unfortunately I don't.**

**Well guys I have to say I'm sorry about how long this took. I know I said that it wouldn't happen but honestly I got lazy and distracted with reading other fan fics and of course the Olympics. They were great weren't they? But you should all give a big thank you to cocktailgirl27 because it was her review that gave me the kick in the pants I needed to start writing again. So sweetie this chapter is for you.**

**My new kitten keeps climbing onto my lap and trying to type with me so I guess she's wanting to tell you all hello and that she hopes you all like the chapter that she's trying to help me write. lol**

**Also, I admit that I am rushing to put this out. I usually reread a chapter 3 or 4 times before I post it but I've only reread it once this time so please let me know if there is anything that doesn't make sense or anything so I can go back and fix it.**

**Let the fun begin chapter 6**

The next day dawned and we continued on. Jasper and I took turns taking shopping trips with Emmett and slowly, well it seemed that way, we got the rooms covered. Emmett did indeed call his buddy and ordered another large load of bubble wrap. He took Jasper with him for that trip and they returned with not one but two large moving trucks full. I didn't want to imagine how much Em had to pay the guy for all that wrap but it would all be worth it. Unfortunately, the guy told Emmett that that was the last he had so we were stuck having to rely on what we could find at the stores after that. We did decide to keep the trucks though and use them for our store runs so we could haul more and take less trips.

It was around noon and I was working in mine and Edward's room wrapping his huge CD collection when Emmett popped his head through the doorway with a pout on his lips. "What's wrong Emmett?" I asked him as I reached for another CD.

"I'm bored!" he whined. Emmett and boredom are never good together. "Let's do something fun."

"Well, what do you have in mind?" I had quickly learned that in these types of situations it was best to proceed with caution.

"Hmm, we could wrap ourselves in bubble wrap and run into each other and see if the pop is louder then firecrackers!"

"Emmy, we need the wrap for the prank. We've already cleaned out every store in the state. We don't want to run out of time and wrap and have them come home to a half wrapped house now do we?"

"No, I guess you're right. Well, I saw this thing on Myth Busters once where they made a catapult by bending a tree back and flinging a dummy across a kiddy blow up castle. We could go do that and see how far we can shoot ourselves!"

"You already tried that once Emmett," Jasper appeared in the hallway behind him, "you were too heavy and just kept uprooting or breaking the trees remember?"

"Oh yeah. Well what do you guys think we should do?" He was pouting again.

I looked over at Jasper and grinned. "There is something else we have to do this weekend that will probably be very fun to do."

"What?" asked Emmett while Jasper just raised a questioning eyebrow.

"We have to arrange a murder."

Both the guy's eyes got very large until I explained "Emmett's shirt? I promised Rose I'd kill it remember?"

"But, but Bella!"

"She did promise Emmett. And if Rose gets made about the prank it might make her a little less angry if she sees that the shirt is ripped up." Ah, Jasper, ever the logical one.

"You'll take me to get another one right?"

"We promise Emmy-bear. Next weekend Jazz and I will take you to Hooters and we'll each get you one. BUT you have to promise that you won't tell Rose that we were the ones that bought them."

Emmett just stood there for a moment, pout still firmly in place, and I'm sure he was making a last ditch effort to come up with some brilliant idea that would save his precious shirt. Jasper seemed to sense this too and put a hand on Em's shoulder. "Think about it Emmett, you give up one shirt and get two in return." I was pretty sure there was some emotional manipulation involved when I saw Em's large pout turn into an even larger grin.

"Ok, I'll go get the scissors then" he nodded and turned to leave the room.

"No! No scissors!" I cried and stood up. I started to carefully tip toe my way out of the piles of wrap, cds and wrapped cds that I had made around me on the floor. "Where's the fun in just cutting it up? I got a better idea. You guys head out to the back yard and I'll go get the supplies." I ordered as I pushed my way past my two brothers and out of the door. I was half way to the garage when I heard them still upstairs and muttering to each other.

"Why do I think that I don't like the sound of that?"

"That sentence does tend to make you nervous doesn't it?"

"Yeah, wait. Me nervous? You nervous? You and me nervous or you nervous cause I'm nervous?"

"............Yes"

"............."

Chuckling to myself I went over to one of the storage lockers in the garage and started pulling out gear and packing it into a big duffel bag so I could carry it all at once. Once I had what I hoped would be enough I went over to a small trunk and started rummaging through it until I found what I was looking for. With another evil grin and laugh I left the garage and made my way around the house to the back yard. I spied the guys standing at the edge of the yard near the forest and for some reason they both looked as though they weren't too comforted by the smile on my face.

"So Jazz you feel up to a little hunting?" This earned me some confused looks and I watched in amusement as they looked at each other, then me and then my bag in turn.

"Uh, but I thought.."

"I thought, " I said cutting Emmett off and pulling something out of my bag, "that we could hunt a deer." I explained as a stretched up on my toes and placed a Christmas headband that looked like reindeer horns on Emmett's head.

Jasper snickered while Emmett frowned. "Yeah, well as much fun as that sounds Belly I really don't want to have to deal with having to pull this maniac off me when he gets a whiff of my intoxicating scent and forgets that I'm not actually a deer and tries to bite me. " Jasper scowled at this.

"You wont have to worry about that Emmett," I hurried before they started fighting, "cause there will be no biting. We're hunting human style."

"Huh?" was the articulate response they both gave me as I dug my next surprise out of my bag.

"Jasper, here's your weapon."

"Excellent," he laughed and began to load the paintball gun I had handed him.

"I've got plenty of ammo in all kinds of colors. You might want to start running Emmy bear." I told him as I started to load my gun with hot pink colored balls. Jasper had opted for both yellow and blue.

"This is gonna be fun," Jasper said as he stuffed the pockets of his cargo khaki pants with extra paint balls.

"Eventually you two will learn to not doubt my ideas." I told him as I slung the bag with the rest of our ammo over my shoulder. "So you still nervous?" I teased

"Nope. But our Emmy deer should be." We heard Emmett laughing from deep into the woods and started stalking him.

~~~~~~~~~~ Meanwhile across the country..............~~~~~~~~~~

Alice and Rose were starting the second day of their shopping spree. The day before had been quite productive and both girls were looking forward to another fun day. Alice had decided that they would start the day with shoes. They had bought so many cute outfits yesterday and she wanted to make sure they got an equally cute pair of shoes to go with each one. Currently she was standing in the middle of about three dozen boxes of shoes. She held a silver high heel in one hand and a black leather ankle boot in the other and was looking back and forth between the two with a sad and slightly frustrated frown on her face.

"Just get both," Rose called to her with a laugh. She was surrounded by her own large pile of shoe boxes, though not as many as Alice it was still an impressive amount that had the store clerks salivating over the commission checks they would be receiving. "It's not like we're on a budget." This comment sent two clerks running into the store room intent to pull every new style out of their latest shipment for the girls to look at.

"Oh I am. I just keep thinking about poor Bella though," Alice pouted as she placed the heels in her 'to get for Esme' pile and the boots into her 'to get for me' pile. "I feel so bad that she's stuck at home with both the guys for the whole weekend. They're probably driving her crazy. Or even worse leaving her completely alone. Jazz is probably locked in his study and Emmett is probably on a video game marathon leaving poor little Bella all alone."

Rose rolled her eyes as she tossed a couple of boxes into the reject pile. It bugged her how everyone still treated Bella like a little kid and she knew it annoyed the heck out of her new sister too. "Yes, it is possible that is what they are doing but Bella's a big girl and can find things to entertain herself with. She doesn't need them breathing down her neck. And besides we did warn them not to leave her completely alone didn't we? Also if Emmett is on a game marathon she's probably right there with him. She seems for enjoy those things for some reason." Her new sister had grown on her and she liked her enough but Bella was just a bit strange sometimes in Rose's opinion. "If you're so worried why don't you check in on them? A quick peek wont hurt."

"Yeah but I promised I wouldn't. Oh! What do you think of these? They would look cute with that red dress you got yesterday!"

"Ooooh. Mine." Rose pointed to the large pile to her left that was her keep pile. "Look, I'm sure they're fine. If something were to happen they would call right? So don't worry. She's probably busy planning her get a way with Eddie anyway. "

Alice gently tossed the shoe box onto the pile Rose was pointing to. "Oh, you're right! I forgot about that! I guess I'm just feeling guilty because we're here having so much fun and she's..." Suddenly Alice's phone began to play 'You're a mean one Mr. Grinch'. "Ugh! Emmett!" Alice growled as she dug her phone out of her purse. Emmett thought it was hilarious to change the ring tones on his family's phones. She checked the caller id and smirked over at Rose before answering, "Hello Edward" causing Rose to burst into laughter from Emmett's choice of song for her oldest brother.

It only took a few moments for Rose to understand exactly what the conversation was about. Apparently Edward was worried about his precious, fragile Bella as well but didn't want to call and check up on her and risk making her mad at him so he was trying to sweet talk Alice into using her gift to make sure she was ok. Finally after promising that he would go on Alice's next two shopping trips to carry her bags she agreed and her eyes glazed over. After a moment she was back to normal and told him that she was indeed fine and playing paintball with the boys.

Rose cringed as Alice hung up the phone. "It's going to take weeks for her to wash the paint out of her hair. Especially if Emmett's the one shooting at her."

Alice grinned and pulled out a new box from the pile she had yet to go through. "Actually she and Jazz have ganged up on Emmett. You'll be happy to know that his Hooter's shirt is now tie dyed and you can't read the logo anymore. It's ruined."

Rose's face glowed with happiness. "Oh, I love that girl. Remind me to buy her something special to say thank you."

~~~~~~~~~~ Back at home.......... ~~~~~~~~~~

After a few hours we made our way out of the forest. Jasper and I had a little bit of paint splattered here and there on us but Emmett was covered. His once white t-shirt was not white anymore, in fact it would be difficult to find a white spot anywhere on it. His reindeer horns were lost a long while ago and his once dark hair was now a rainbow of colors. All in all it was a job well done.

"So, do we still have to rip it up cause I kinda like it like this." Emmett was inspecting his shirt.

"I don't guess so." Jazz shrugged, "Looks like a completely different shirt. I think Rose would be ok with that."

"Yay!" Emmett cheered as we neared the house.

I hurried ahead and blocked his path to the door. "Whoa, Em. You'd better strip off those paint covered clothes and carefully go through the house and try not to touch anything before you get a shower." Em looked down at himself and made a face before nodding. No way was he wanting to deal with Esme if he tracked paint all through the house. "Good, now Jazz you and I will go ahead and start on our rooms again. We've got half a house left to wrap so let's get going guys."

**And there you are. I hope you liked it and didn't mind the break to Alice and Rose. I had never intended to bring the other characters in until the end when I first started writing but once I got to the paintball scene I wanted something to keep it from being too short without having to go into that scene cause I have never played and really don't know anything about paintball.**

**Well I will tell you that the next chapter will be the last. I already know what's going to happen so it will just be a matter of me putting it down and that shouldn't take too long. I will be starting on it tonight but I'm thinking that it will be a bit long. Possibly the longest in the story and it will be in a different character's point of view besides Bella. I already know who's and why but I'm not going to tell you. XD So I make no promises how long it will take me but I'm going to try and get it done before the weekend cause I'm planning on seeing Alice in Wonderland and don't want to get distracted again. **

**And as always all reviews, comments and what not are always loved and appreciated.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's notes: Since I haven't sold anything vitally important I still do not own Twilight.**

**Well, here we are at the end. I want to thank each and every one of you. To those of you who've been on this ride since the beginning I'm sorry for making you wait as much as I have. And for those who have recently joined us, I'm very glad you're here. I honestly didn't expect anything when I put this up. I didn't know if anyone would read it or find it funny. I can't tell you how wonderfully happy it makes me to see that someone has reviewed or added it to their favorites. **

**Well, I'm not going to go on and on. I'll let you go and see you at the end for another quick note. I hope you enjoy it. **

**Let the fun begin chapter 7**

_**Jasper's point of view**_

We finished the house with plenty of time to spare. It really was insanely spectacular. Every single item in the house and garage was wrapped up, the walls, floors and even the ceilings were covered. The only thing inside the house that was not in some way covered was the windows and that was only because we didn't want it to show through and spoil the surprise. Emmett had wanted to wrap the outside of the house as well but we simply didn't have enough for that and instead opted to play with the left over's. Emmett made himself yet another suit of bubbles and giggled like a little girl as they popped while he pranced around. Luckily Bella had thought to pull out her phone and was able to record a bit of the show so the rest of the family could see it later.

We were just hanging out in the back yard waiting until it was time to go meet everyone at the airport. We figured Alice and Rose could use the extra space for all the stuff they bought. Right as we were getting up to leave I felt a sudden burst of apprehension coming from Bella. I looked over and noticed she was eyeing Emmett who had a very mischievous look about him.

"You know Jazz, I just remembered something you and I have to do before we leave."

Bella and I exchanged a confused look. I could tell that she, like me, was trying to remember what we could have forgotten but we were both coming up with nothing. "Um, ok Em. What did we forget?" He was feeling way to sneaky and giddy for my comfort.

"Well, Bella really can't come with us you know." He shrugged and Bella's mouth dropped open in anger. A sign she was about to start protesting. "So many people in a crowded airport…….wouldn't be a good idea to take a newborn in there you know. So, before we leave we need to make sure she's safe here. For Edward's peace of mind of course."

Bella's eyes narrowed and she started to take a step away from him but Emmett was quicker and grabbing her up he slung her over his shoulder and started off toward the garage.

Just a little over an hour later we were standing at the gate waiting for our girls to make their way off the plane. Many people stared at Emmett's hair as they passed since it was still a multitude of colors. He in turn would just flash them a grin and chuckle as they hurried on their way.

Suddenly there was a squeal and a blur and I found my arms full of a very happy pixie. We let the girls chatter on about all the things they bought as we made our way over to pick up the numerous bags that they were able to bring on the plane with them. The rest of their purchases would arrive by mail later. Next we trekked through the crowd to Edward and Esme's gate. Carlisle was already there waiting and greeted us all warmly before Alice launched into describing the new wardrobe they'd bought for him. Apparently Carlisle was getting a makeover.

Twenty minutes later we were all getting hugged by Esme. "Oh my precious children," She cooed. "How were your weekends? Did you all have fun?"

"Where's Bella?" Edward interrupted with a frown firmly in place.

Emmett and I had already planned to keep our minds focused on the girls and how much we missed them so Edward wouldn't find out anything and spoil the surprise. I have to admit that I was a little worried about Emmett. He wasn't very good at keeping a secret with anyone, much less Edward who could read minds.

"Oh, she's at home." Emmett kept his eyes on Rose and played with a curl of her hair as he answered him. "Not safe to bring her out into the crowds you know. Or else she'd be here. She really wanted to come with us to meet you. She's missed you so. Wasn't happy at all about not being able to come with us but we made sure she was safe before we left. I'm sure she'll be very happy to see you." I felt Edward relax to normal and had to admit I was pretty surprised Emmett was able to ease his mind and not give our game away. Maybe we didn't give Emmett enough credit.

After somehow managing to stuff all the bags into both cars and a bit of grumbling about how Emmett and I should have brought two cars, one for just the luggage, we were all able to cram ourselves into the cars and enjoyed a nice ride back to the house. Everyone was swapping stories about their weekend and Emmett and I vaguely answered questions about ours. We told them that we'd only lazed about watching TV and playing video games but did unpack all the boxes for Esme, which made her very happy, and played some paintball. Rose thought Em's hair was funny wasn't especially happy about it.

Pulling into the drive we all practically fell out of the cars and Carlisle, Edward and I began to pull out the bags while poor Em was ganged up on by Esme and the girls. They were all examining his hair and discussing various products to use on it to get it back to normal. The poor guy was sending us silent pleas for help but we just laughed quietly and kept unloading the cars.

As we were finishing up Edward looked around with a frown. "Where's Bella? She should have come out by now. Why isn't she out here?" I could feel him starting to panic and caught Em's eye and gave him a nod.

"Oh yeah, I'll get her." Emmett flashed him a grin as he pulled away from the girls and started towards the garage. Instead of going in he walked around the side of it and came back a moment later carrying Bella.

"Bella?! What did you two do to her?!"

"I told ya, we made sure she was safe before we left. Like this she can't hurt herself. Perfectly safe." Emmett explained with barely controlled laughter. He had the brilliant idea right before we left on how to do this and now Bella resembled a mummy, wrapped up in bubble wrap from head to toe.

Both Alice and Rose were roaring with laughter. Carlisle bowed his head and was chuckling as quietly as he could and Esme gave a small "Oh my" before covering her mouth with her hand. Bless her, she was trying not to laugh but her shoulders were shaking slightly and I could feel the amusement coming off her. Edward was the only one who didn't see the humor of Bella's predicament. Emmet had often stated that he thought Edward had no sense of humor at all and though I had always argued that he did, I was now starting to wonder if maybe Emmett was right after all.

Edward hurried over and started ripping the wrap from her. Ignoring the cries from the girls to be careful with her hair, he started with her head. As soon as he had that part of her free and was continuing on down her torso she turned her head and sent her worst glare at Emmett. Considering her worst glare couldn't scare a butterfly it only cause him to laugh harder.

Finally she was free and just as both she and Edward rounded on Emmett, Esme intervened and suggested everyone head inside. I could tell she was a bit nervous but I wasn't sure if it was because of the fight that was about to break out or the apprehension of seeing how many of her antiques Emmett had broken.

They all headed in but Em and I hung back with the excuse of loading our arms with the girl's bags. We watched as Carlisle opened the door and stepped back to let Esme in. Ever the gentleman our dad. She gave him a fond smile, stepped into the doorway and screamed. Alice and Rose rushed to her side and gasped while Carlisle just craned his neck to look over their heads. The look on his face was priceless. I never knew his eyes could get that big.

They all just stood there in shock. I could tell Edward, who was still standing at the bottom of the porch steps and couldn't see into the house, was us using his gift to see what the big deal was about. Slowly they all turned to look at us. They all had the same shocked expression on their faces except Bella who was standing by Edward and was trying her hardest not to laugh. Emmett's shoulders were shaking so hard I knew he was about to lose it and it was making it very difficult for me to stay straight faced.

Esme was the first to recover. Slowly, with an eerie calmness, she pushed past Alice and Rose and walked to the top of the porch steps. She blinked at us for a moment and took a deep breath. "What in the world did you two do to my house?!" She screamed. Her face was twisted into such a ferocious look and that paired with the fact that our normally calm mother was screaming was enough for both my large brother and I to jump and back up in fear of our limbs. I was almost positive that our mother, who was the most passive aggressive and gentle vampire I'd ever met next to our father, wouldn't kill us. But judging by the look on her face and the anger coming off of her right now I wasn't so sure that she wouldn't rip us to pieces if the others let her. "Well? Explain!" She demanded and threw her arm behind her to point at the house as if we weren't sure what we should be explaining.

Em and I exchanged a glance before he turned to our irate mother with a smile on his face that was meant to be charming but didn't faze her in the slightest and made me cringe with worry. "It was for Bella mom." My head snapped to look at Bella whose face now held a look of fear. "And, well me too I guess. See we knew Edward was worried about Bells and her getting hurt although really she can't get hurt anymore cause she's not human anymore and but he's an over protective worry wart and and has panic attacks over silly things like that anyway. And we also knew that you were worried about leaving Jazz and me home by ourselves with all the antiques and stuff in the house and you always think we're gonna do something stupid and break them all which really is kind of insulting and very hurtful cause you should have more faith and trust in us. You know come to think of it so should you Eddie. Belly is our sister. We would never do anything that would put her in danger and yet you thought you would come home and she'd be missing an arm or something just because we were watching her. A little faith and trust. Not too much to ask from ones family now is it? Cause honestly the lack of it hurts." He finished with a pained look on his face and one hand over his heart.

We all stood there staring at him with matching looks of confusion on our faces. Esme was the first to recover again. "That doesn't explain my house."

"It doesn't?" We all shook our heads. "Oh, well you see we knew both you and Edward would worry so we tried to think up something that would keep both our sister and your stuff safe. Works really well too, and I think it looks cool. Adds character to the house."

Everyone was starting to recover from their shock. Edward was shaking his head in annoyance and the girls were biting their lips trying not to laugh. Esme just stood there, incoherent sounds coming out of her mouth as she gaped at Emmett. Carlisle finally put an arm around her shoulders and started to coax her into the house. Our father had a wonderful sense of humor for a such a quiet man and I could feel the amusement coming off him as he did very well at keeping a straight face.

"Come on, let's go inside dear. I'm sure it's not as bad as it first looks." He shot a smile at us over her shoulder as she finally turned to go inside.

Emmett threw me a triumphant grin as we followed the group inside, carrying as many bags as we could. We could hear the pop pop pop of the wrap as everyone entered and took a left into the living room. We stopped and set all the bags down by the doorway before slowly following them. Everyone was there looking around with open mouths except for Esme. She was currently running from room to room on the first floor taking in the damage.

"Wow, and to think you guys pulled this off without me knowing." Alice said turning toward us with an impressed look on her face.

Rose and Edward were just taking everything in and I could tell they were impressed by the sheer volume of wrap that had been used. Bella had sat down on the bubble covered couch with a timid smile on her face.

"You boys didn't miss anything did you? The furniture, the stairs and rails, floors, pictures, you even got the ceiling. You must have cleaned a store out huh?" Carlisle shook his head chuckling. "Great joke guys. Covering the living room and entry way; you really had us fooled. Although, that wasn't a very nice joke to play on Esme. I think she thought you'd done the whole house."

Bella, Emmett and I all exchanged nervous looks as Emse stormed back into the room. "They did!" She yelled at Carlisle. "The entire first floor. Every room looks exactly like this one! Every room! Every floor, wall, the tables and chairs, Edward's piano, the pictures and doors. They even individually wrapped every piece of silverware in the kitchen drawer! Everything is covered in bubble wrap! There isn't one thing in this house that isn't!" She was glaring at us again with murder, or at least harm in her eyes.

"Now that's not true. The windows aren't covered." I'd never wanted to hurt Emmett more than I did in that moment. He just kept getting us in deeper trouble.

"It's ok Esme. It was just a stupid joke. It won't take that long to put right. It's just the first floor. If everyone takes a room then we'll be done in no time." I was a little surprised that Edward was taking this so well.

Rose shook her head. "I can't believe you guys did the entire first floor. A little overboard don't you think?" Emmett and I exchanged another look and he started to fidget.

"You didn't." Edward was staring wide eyed at Emmett. "You wouldn't."

"Wouldn't what? What did they do?" Alice just had to ask. And I closed my eyes waiting for what was to come because I knew Edward knew. Suddenly this great prank didn't seem so great anymore because even though Esme and Carlisle might show restraint I knew Alice, Rose and Edward would find a way to punish us.

Edward dragged a hand down his face before, "They got the second floor too."

Everyone just looked at each other in disbelief for a moment before the girls took off up the stairs with Esme, Carlisle and Edward on their heels. Bella turned and we all just looked at each other for a moment before the screaming began.

At first it was just horrified screams from the three females of the bunch but it quickly turned into furious yells and curses from all five of them. I think Em and Bells were as surprise as I was at the language coming from our father. I know I've never heard him say those kinds of words before.

"They got our clothes!" Alice was calling to Rose.

"Take a look in your jewelry box! Everything in mine is individually wrapped! It's gonna take forever to sort all this mess out!" Rose screamed back.

"You should see my work room! They did the same thing to all my paint samples!" Esme wailed. "How am I supposed to do anything in here?"

"Of all the stupid, childish, idiotic…………Hundreds of vampires in the world and I have to be related to these two………..Think they're so funny………I'll show them funny…….." Edward was muttering to himself.

"My office?! My files! How am I supposed to work? Oh, please tell me you guys didn't do this to my office at the hospital too." Carlisle moaned.

Beside me Emmett slapped a hand to his forehead. "We forgot about the hospital office."

"Emmett" I hissed while Bella threw a cushion at him.

"Thank goodness" Carlisle murmured.

"I think we're in enough trouble as it is," I murmured.

"Oh you better believe it!" Rose screamed.

"Uh, you know I'm starting to feel a bit thirsty. I think it's time the three of us went hunting" Emmett suggested and we started for the back door.

"Oh no you don't!"

"Don't even think about it!"

"Don't you move!"

"I wouldn't if I were you."

The three of us froze and Emmett gulped. "Run!" he screamed and shoved Bella back to the couch. He bolted out the door with me hot on his heels. We headed for the woods at the edge of the back yard. Behind us we could hear Bella and Carlisle frantically trying to calm the rest of our family down. We didn't stop until we reached the clearing we were still setting up for our new baseball field.

Nearly thirty minutes later Bella was walking out of the woods toward us. "Well," she called out cheerfully, "you have to clean up the most of the house of course but they won't kill you. You two are also treating the girls to a weeklong shopping trip through Europe and are basically the family's slaves for next month."

"So the usual then?" Emmett was regaining his good humor quickly.

Bella laughed. "Pretty much and you know I'll help you out too."

"I knew it"

We all turned to find Carlisle at the edge of the woods, leaning against a tree and chuckling. "I had a feeling you were in on their pranks with them. You're never really mad and you always try to calm the others down a bit so they won't be too mad at them, thus keeping them out of too much trouble. A silent partner in crime."

Bella nodded her head with a sheepish smile on her face. If she'd still been human her face would have been tomato red. "Yeah, you're not mad or anything are you?"

"No! Not at all. In fact I think their pranks have only gotten better since you've joined them. I'm not a prankster myself but I do enjoy a good joke you know." He explained with a fond smile in our direction. "So long as you remember that my office at the hospital is always off limits of course."

Emmett let out a booming laugh, "Isn't our dad the coolest?" he asked giving Bella a nudge that sent her stumbling. "So, any ideas for our next prank?"

"Well," Bella shot Carlisle a shy glance then gave us her usually mischievous grin. "I was thinking, maybe, that we could turn the driveway into a gigantic slip and slide."

Emmett boomed with laughter again. "Yeah! And then at the end we could….."

"I don't need to hear this." Carlisle interrupted. With his hands over his ears he turned back into the woods and started back to the house.

We stayed out there for another hour laughing at their reactions and trying to think up ways for Em and I to get out of a weeklong shopping spree through Europe.

_**The End**_

**Well there you are. I hope you enjoyed the end of our little adventure. I currently have 3 ideas for one shots floating around in my head. One is inspired by and based off of this story. One is a sweet family moment staring Carlisle and Esme and one more. So keep an eye out for those. **

**Thank you all again for making this so much fun. Lots of love, hugs, and chocolate covered vampires for all. **


End file.
